The Wives of Prince Jerk and Goofy
by vbchickVLVR
Summary: Finished! A/U. Vegeta and Kakarot have been sent to Earth to find some new wives. That’s when the run into a blue haired genius and her best friend, Chi Chi. Rated PG-13. Removed lemon chapter that my cus put on as a joke.
1. The mission starts

Note: If you've read any of my other stories than you know I'm a big B/V supporter. Again, I don't own DBZ, so no one sue me. I am not, I repeat, AM NOT making any money off of this; I just really like the show.

**Summary: This is an A/U.  Prince Vegeta and Kakarot, Vegeta's best friend, have been sent to Earth to find them some new wives. That's when the run into a blue haired genius and her best friend, Chi Chi. It's a K/CC and B/V. Rated PG-13 for some situations and language.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Wives of Prince Jerk and Goofy **_Starring Kakarot, Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi Chi_

Vegeta-18/Kakarot-18/Bulma-17/Chi Chi-17

            "Chi Chi! Over here! I'm over here!" Bulma yelled, trying to get Chi Chi's attention.

            "Bulma! Hey! It seemed so long! I can't wait to start school again! Think there will be any new boys???" she asked, nudging Bulma and giving her a wink. Bulma had just broken up with Yamcha since he'd been cheating on her. It was now the first day of their last year of school. "Oooohhh, Bulma, we'd better make sure we make this year worth while."

            Bulma nodded. "Yeah. You're right. It's our last chance to act like kids and I, for one, am going to make the best of it." Chi Chi hurrahed. With that, they both marched into the school building, arms linked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

            "Computer!" the Saiyan Prince barked. He had flaming hair and a big ego, though he was short. "When will we arrive?"

            "We will be arriving in approximately one hour," the computer responded.

            "Very good. Kakarot! Get your ass out of the refrigerator! How are we suppose to make it home if you eat all the food?" A tall, peacock-haired man pulled his head out of the refrigerator.

            "Aww, but Vegeta, I'm hungry. And can't we just pick up food from Chikyuu?" he whined. Vegeta was stunned he had actually said an intelligent statement. He had only said that for another reason to order him around.

            "NO!!!" he roared. "HOW DO WE KNOW IF THEY HAVE FOOD WORTHY OF A SAIYAN???" Kakarot pondered for a moment. "Well, since I can eat anything, why don't you eat this stuff…" he said pointing at the refrigerator. "… and I'll eat the stuff on Chikyuu?" 

            "Very well." Vegeta said in a King-like manner. He was practicing being King.  "Let's train until we arrive."

            "But I don't wanna." Kakarot stated.

            "THAT WASN'T A QUESTION, THAT WAS AN ORDER!"  he screeched. "SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP SO WE CAN TRAIN!"

            "Ok, ok. Keep your shirt on." Vegeta smirked to himself. He always got what he wanted…

Next chapter comin up soon. Real soon. Please review. Thank you!


	2. The arrival and meeting

Note: If you've read any of my other stories than you know I'm a big B/V supporter. Again, I don't own DBZ, so no one sue me. I am not, I repeat, AM NOT making any money off of this; I just really like the show. 

Summary: If you want a summary, go to the first chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Vegeta and Kakarot are training until they arrive at Chikyuu (Earth). "Prince Vegeta, we will be arriving at Chikyuu in 5…4…3…2…1…" CRASH. "Prince Vegeta, we have now arrived at the planet Chikyuu," the computer stated.

            "Excellent. Kakarot, go get the scouters. We're going to go catch us some nice little wives." He smirked evilly.

------------------------------------

            "Hey, Bulma. That guy over there is a lot cuter than Yamcha." Chi Chi whispered to Bulma. Bulma sighed. "And judging by the fact that he's in this class, he must be…" CRASH. The school shook violently.

            "What the hell was that!?" Bulma screeched. Determined to know what made her ruin her paper, she grabbed Chi Chi by the hand and dragged her outside.

-------------------------------------

            "HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!!!!!" Vegeta was laughing insanely, saying this going to be the easiest task in the history of the Saiyans. Kakarot was just blinking at Vegeta.

            "Boy, that guy sure has issues." Vegeta looked around for the source of the voice. His eyes rested on a girl with blue hair standing next to a taller girl with black hair. In his eyes, she was capital b Beautiful. He stood gaping at her for a little while before he snapped back to reality. 

"You DARE tell ME, the Prince of all Saiyans, that I have issues!?" he said in a hostile voice. Bulma was not intimidated.

"Yeah. That's right. Huh Chi Chi? Chi Chi?" Her best friend was now drooling, I'm serious, drooling. Bulma looked at what she was staring at and saw Kakarot. Chi Chi was in front of him in an instant.

"Hi, gorgeous. I'm Chi Chi. What's your name?" she asked seductively. Kakarot just grinned like an eight year old.

"I'm Kakarot, but most people call me Goku. What's your name?" Chi Chi turned red and smacked him on the head. 

"I JUST TOLD YOU MY NAME!!!" she roared. Vegeta was muttering something about stupid woman. 

"OK, Kakarot, you found yours, and I just found mine," he said smirking. He was looking at Bulma. "Come here, you! You look tasty!" he beckoned Bulma. She, too, turned red. She marched over to him so that she was almost touching him.

She smiled sweetly. But then… "I AM NOT SOME SORT OF CANDY YOU PICK OUT OF THE STORE!!!" she screamed in his face. Vegeta was quite shocked. No one had ever dared stood up to him, the Prince of all Saiyans! Now he was angry.

"YOU'RE COMIN' WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" he screamed back. He picked her up, slung her over her should, and walked toward the ship. Kakarot, or Goku we should now say, picked Chi Chi up gently and did the same. Bulma kicked and screamed the whole way.


	3. Getting acquainted

Note: If you've read any of my other stories than you know I'm a big B/V supporter. Again, I don't own DBZ, so no one sue me. I am not, I repeat, AM NOT making any money off of this; I just really like the show. 

Summary: If you want a summary, go to the first chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

            _Damn. I'm stuck in a ship with the Prince of all Buttheads, Dorky, and my best friend who's fawning over Goku 24/7. Perfect. What happened to my life?_ Bulma was looking out the window when she felt eyes on her. She turned around to see his royal pain-in-the-ass staring at her unstoppably. She gave him a strange look and he seemed to regain his senses. "What do you want with us, anyhow?" she finally asked.

            He looked at her, smirking. "Kakarot and I are from the planet Vegeta, which I am the prince of. My father made a discovery that if you were to mate with a human from Chikyuu, the offspring would be stronger than either race alone. He told me to find a human mate and to bring someone to accompany me." He jerked his head toward his best friend. "I don't know why I put up with him. Half of the time he can't remember what his own name is." Bulma giggled.

            "Chi Chi seems to be taking advantage of that." And there was Chi Chi, ordering him to and fro. " You'd better watch it Vegeta, or she might take away you're biggest hoax."

            His eyes sparkled evilly. "I think I have a new hoax around." He looked at her, his eyes full of lust. She looked at him in a disgusted way.

"I would much rather sell my soul to the devil than sleep with you," she said, trying to intimidate him.

"Well, either way, you would have to come to me then." He smirked.  Bulma rolled her eyes. _Men. They're all the same. They all want the same thing. Well, maybe not him. He probably doesn't even know what it is. _She looked at Goku. Vegeta smirked again. "I guess I forgot to mention that Saiyans can read your mind if you're not blocking your thoughts from others."

"What do you mean 'block'?" She looked really interested. Vegeta just frowned. He waved the idea off with his finger.  Now she was pissed, but she was too tired to argue. "Fine. But just when are we going back to Chikyuu?"

"We're not."

"WHAT!? Are you crazy!?  I haven't finished school, I left my CD player, my CD's, my hairbrush, my make-up, my backpack, my home, my family, my friends. And most importantly, MY RAZOR!!!" she wailed. Vegeta just blinked. 

"Shut up. Women have razors on Vegeta." That seemed to calm her down. She smiled and her face brightened up. _Gosh, she's just so beautiful when she smiles. _His mind wandered as he stared at her face. She just shrugged and went to bed. He decided to do the same. He climbed into bed beside her. 

"Just WHAT do you think YOUR doing?"

"There are only two beds, woman. One for us and one for them." He pointed to Goku and Chi Chi.

"Can't you sleep on the floor?"

"The Prince of Vegeta sleep on the floor!?" He burst out laughing. 

"Fine." She curled up at the very corner of the bed.


	4. Bulma and Vegeta's Realization

Note: If you've read any of my other stories than you know I'm a big B/V supporter. Again, I don't own DBZ, so no one sue me. I am not, I repeat, AM NOT making any money off of this; I just really like the show. 

Summary: If you want a summary, go to the first chapter.

This chapter is quite longer than the other ones, so beware.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Vegeta woke up feeling happier than usual. Not really happier; maybe just a little on the light side. He had no idea why. He just did. He woke up and remembered Bulma sleeping in the same bed as him. He smirked._ Gosh. I'm so good. I'm so sexy even this bitch reluctantly slept in the same bed as me._

            He got up and walked into the kitchen to raid the refrigerator, only to find Goku had beaten him to it. His entire head was hidden in the refrigerator. Vegeta snuck up on him. Smirking, he kicked him flat on the ass. "YAAAAAAHHHH!" Goku cried, his hands clutching his butt protectively. "What was that for!?" he whimpered. 

            Vegeta gave him a nice smirk, but all of the sudden he roared in his face. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU I GET TO RAID THE FRIDGE FIRST!!!!!!!!!" Goku stumbled backwards from the force of the blast (or in other words: Vegeta's humongous mouth). Goku just pouted and stepped aside. "Humph." Vegeta "thankfully" murmured.

            "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!?????" he felt someone blast in his ear.

He realized it was "that damn woman." Having sensitive hearing, he whimpered backward for a half a second. Regaining him composure, he returned the favor.

            "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS????????" he bellowed in her face.

            "NO!!!!! I DON'T!!!!!" she screeched. Vegeta started muttering something about "that damn loud bitch," but she had just woken up and was too tired to stay around and listen. She just walked out. 

            _Baka. Has no respect for a Prince. Although she is kind of hot when she's mad. Wait a damn minute! _He smacked himself hard on the head, surprising Goku. Goku just blinked innocently, shrugged, and went away to train. Vegeta, however, was pondering his thoughts. One side of his arrogant ass was screaming, _"Low class baka! You don't deserve to be the Saiyan Prince if you're going to actually fall for some low class Chikyuu native!"_ The side deep within his heart was whispering "_Give it up, Vegeta. Having feelings don't make you weak. It can only make you stronger." Damn her._ he thought sadly._ Damn her to the depths of hell._

Bulma, on the other hand, was thinking quite the opposite. "_Oh god. He's so cute when he yells. Especially when his vein pops out the left side of his forehead. Oooo. He's so sexy. Especially that tail of his. I could fell it wrap around me when I was drifting of to sleep. He he!" _she thought seductively. "_Oh, Bulma. I think you've finally found you're Prince in shinning armor. I'll never forget the day that fortuneteller told me of my true love."_

Flashback 

            "So, you want to know who you're true love shall be, do you not?" asked the fortuneteller. Her eyes were closed and she had spoken right when Bulma entered the tent. Bulma was quite surprised. She thought fortunetellers were fakes, but this woman had make it clear that she was obviously not. 

            "Yes." Bulma replied firmly.

            "Then sit with me, and we shall _see_ together." The fortuneteller took Bulma's hand and spoke into her mind. "_Do not be afraid little one. I usually do not do this but you are a special one._" 

            "_Oh, this is so cool." _Bulma thought excitedly. 

            "_I will now tell you want you desire to know." _The fortuneteller pondered for a moment every now and then. "_You are destined to have a strong relationship with a man with great, great power. His power is matched by few in the world, nay, the universe. Hmmm is a Prince." _Bulma's eyes shot open.

            "_You mean like a Prince in Shinning Armor to ME, right?"_ she asked, confused.

            _"That is all the spirits tell. But be forewarned. Only few know the essence of true love, and you are one of them. The man who is destined to be with you has never even heard of the word. You will know, but he shall not."_ The fortuneteller's eyes opened. "That is all I can tell thee, or the prophecy may not come true. You do not have to pay." 

            "Thank you," Bulma whispered and quietly left.

End Flashback 

            "_You will know, but he shall not…" _The words echoed throughout her head over and over, until she got a painful headache.  "Well then, it looks like I'll have to show him," she whispered softly as she quietly slipped to his room.

He he. Kind of left you at a cliffhanger there. Next chapter up tomorrow. Please review!


	5. Goku and Chi Chi's Knowing

Note: If you've read any of my other stories than you know I'm a big B/V supporter. Again, I don't own DBZ, so no one sue me. I am not, I repeat, AM NOT making any money off of this; I just really like the show. _Sorry. I just couldn't wait to write this chapter. You're lucky. But this one is super short since they know they love each other._

Summary: If you want a summary, go to the first chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------

            Right after the fight over the refrigerator (the one Vegeta won), Goku slipped away when Vegeta smacked himself in the head. He went into his room to find Chi Chi writing something. "What-chya doin' Chi?" he asked in a boy-like manner.

            "I'm making a journal," she stated.

            "A journal?"

            "Yeah. I'm going to write everything that happens into this book." She smiled at Goku warmly. "Right now I'm writing about how Bulma and I left Chikyuu. And how I met you!" Goku's face brightened up.

            "Really? Can I see?" he begged. 

            "Um… there's some personal shit in here, Goku. I don't want you reading it just yet." She replied softly.

            "Oh. Ok." There was an awkward silence in between them. "Chi Chi." Goku said softly, slowly walking toward her until he was right in front of her. They stared into each other's eyes, searching for what they hoped would be there.

            "Yes, Goku?" she whispered.

            "I know that I just met you yesterday, Chi Chi. But I feel like I've known you my whole life." They could feel each other's breath on their lips. 

            "Yes, Goku?" she asked swallowing, wanting him to go on forever.

            "Oh, Chi Chi. I love you." They embraced in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever to them. When they broke away to breath, she felt like it was meant to be. She knew this was right. Nothing else mattered anymore. She just wanted to be in his arms.

            "I love you, too, Kakarot."

I feel like I wrote something really lame. That seems a little O.O.C. Oh, well. Maybe some of you might like it. Next chapter up tomorrow (for real this time). 

Ok, I got this picture off a web site. If it is from your website and you want some credit, contact me and I will fix it. I thought it was super funny, so I wanted to share it with you all.


	6. I will tell you everything

Note: If you've read any of my other stories than you know I'm a big B/V supporter. Again, I don't own DBZ, so no one sue me. I am not, I repeat, AM NOT making any money off of this; I just really like the show. This chapter picks up from chapter four. 

**Summary: If you want one, read it from the beginning.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

            "_You will know, but he shall not…" _The words echoed throughout her head over and over, until she got a painful headache.  "Well then, it looks like I'll have to show him," she whispered softly as she quietly slipped to his room.

He had been lying on his (or should I say their?) bed staring up at the ceiling. She could see him tense up as he sensed her come into the room. "Vegeta?" she asked just above a whisper.

            "Of course it's me. Who else would it be, you baka onna!" he snarled, but she could tell he was having internal conflicts over what to do. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out again. "What do you want?" His voice was shaky. He leered at her for the next few seconds, and then he asked again. "What it is?"

She stepped completely inside and closed the door behind her. She swallowed. 

            "Vegeta, I want to know what's happening to me." She asked determinately. She saw his expression soften.

            "Wha- what do you mean?" he squeaked weakly.

            "Why is it that every time I'm around you, I feel all giddy inside? It feels like my stomach has been turned inside out. When I'm not around you, I feel lonely and depressed. Why?" she asked, walking toward him one slow step at a time.

            "I… don't… understand." He swallowed hard. 

            " Vegeta, I… I feel like I know you even though I just met you and I know hardly anything about you. I seems like I can read your mind and you can read mine. I can tell exactly where you are and how you're feeling," she stated softly getting on the bed and crawling toward him. "Why?" she asked, intriguing him.

            "I…" He looked away. "I don't know."

            "Vegeta, do you fell the same way?" she inquired. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

            "Woman, it's not that I don't know, it's that I can't. I will show you." He took her hand and closed his eyes. She did the same. "_Woman, you may not like what you see. After you see this, you may not feel the same way…" _he warned in her mind. 

            "_I understand,_" she replied. She could feel his sorrow right before she was whisked off into his head.

-------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHA! Never fear! The next chapter is near! Please review!


	7. Goku learns about women

Note: If you've read any of my other stories than you know I'm a big B/V supporter. Again, I don't own DBZ, so no one sue me. I am not, I repeat, AM NOT making any money off of this; I just really like the show. 

**Summary: If you want one, to the first chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

             Back in the real world, Goku had stumbled out of his room right after making love to Chi Chi. It's not that he wanted to ditch her or anything, he was just REALLY hungry! In his world, food is first priority. "_Oh no!" _he thought frantically. "_I'm gonna starve if I don't get some food in my stomach this instant!"_ He was tempted to try and shove the whole refrigerator down his throat, but he knew it wouldn't fit. He opened the door and stuffed his mouth for twenty minutes strait. 

"_Ah. That feels better."_ He was walking back to his bedroom when he noticed it was way too quiet for Bulma and Vegeta.  He took a peek in through the crack in the door (apparently, Bulma had failed to shut it all the way) and rubbed his eyes in disbelief.  Bulma and Vegeta were sitting on the bed in joined hands facing each other. _"What the fuck???" _he thought. He stared at them in wonder and then had a feeling he shouldn't be there and left.

Chi Chi was sleeping on the bed peacefully. He smiled at her lovingly. "_She's so pretty."_ He looked down at the stuff she had brought in that "backpack". She said you carry stuff in it. Why would anyone want to do that? He was curious (and daring) enough to look and see what was in it. He found some box labeled "TAMPAX". _"I wonder what these are." _Just then Chi Chi woke up. She rubbed her eyes lazily. 

"What are you doing up? And more importantly what are you doing?" She looked at the box in his hands and her eyes widened. Surprisingly, instead of getting mad, she blushed. "Umm… where did you get those? Those aren't mine. They're uh… Bulma's! Yeah."

Goku looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about? What are these things?" he inquired, screening the box carefully. Her eyes widened even more.

"You… don't … know?" she asked uncertainly. He shook his head. "Umm…well… you see… uh…" She thought of how she would put this and took a deep breath. "Ok, well, when a woman gets her menstrual cycle, she uses these to make sure the blood doesn't leak out. There!" she said, relieved and proud she had done so well.

            He looked at her in a strange way. "How?" Her face turned red. 

            "Well, a pad is something you put on your underwear and it soaks it in when it comes out." She pulled a pad out and showed him. "A tampon…" she held up the box, "is something that a woman sticks… up… there… to keep it from coming out in the first place. 

            His eyes widened. He looked at the tampon. "Women have sex with these things???" he asked in disbelief. "_This is one weird, screwed up day," _he thought to himself.  Chi Chi smacked herself in the forehead. His eyes widened. He had seen Vegeta do that. _"Why do people always hit themselves?"_ he asked himself.

            Chi Chi was still trying to figure out how to explain this to him. "_This is going to be a long, long day,"_ she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter up 2morrow. Plz review. Thank you!**


	8. A dream reawakened

Note: If you've read any of my other stories than you know I'm a big B/V supporter. Again, I don't own DBZ, so no one sue me. I am not, I repeat, AM NOT making any money off of this; I just really like the show. 

**Summary: If you want one, to the first chapter!**

**_This one is kind of sad. Well, at least to me. Also, sorry for any mistakes I've made lately. Spelling, story line, he/she mixed up. Stuff like that. It's just that I've been really wrapped up in this. Also, this one's super long._**

----------------------------------------------------------

            "_I will show you everything…" _Bulma was whisked off into the inner works of Vegeta's mind. She could see everything. It was sunny and there were flowers, but somehow it was dark in the sky and there was thunder and lightning. In the very corner there was a sealed cave. A ghost like figure of Vegeta took her by the hand and led her to the cave. "Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly. She nodded her head, determined to know the truth. He motioned for her to stand back and blasted the seal of the cave. Since it was in his mind, the cave didn't collapse.

            He tightly gripped her hand and led her inside. She took note of his expression. He looked scared. Really scared. She felt guilty for putting him through this.  As if he knew what she was thinking, he turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He nodded okay. She saw he was having moral dilemmas. She swallowed hard and looked around as he lit the way. At the end was an inscription. He took her by both arms and recited the words aloud.

Thy Prince's worst nightmare 

_Shall now be seen._

_The memories of the past_

_Which has invaded his dreams._

_Thy will of thy knowing_

_The black of thy heart_

_Shall be repaid in a lesson_

_Which shall now start_

_Be forewarned of this message_

_You shall not take it light._

_The hauntings of poor Prince Vegeta_

_Through darkness and night._

            Bulma felt like she was being thrown in a black hole. She stopped screaming as she remembered her dream. "_He's gonna catch me. He's gonna catch me. HE'S GONNA CATCH ME,_" she screamed to herself. Sure enough, he caught her; but he did not smile. He looked at her with an expression of sadness and loneliness. And then it started.

***Vision***

            She saw everything as if it were a movie, but instead of seeing the movie through the screen, she saw it through her own eyes. She was invisible, watching, listening to everything as if she was there.

            "_Daddy, please. I'll be good. I swear. I won't kill anymore guards! I promise!" _she heard a familiar yet higher pitched voice as she started to come about. She saw a boy clinging onto his dad's cape, begging for something. 

            She took a deep breath in. "_That's Vegeta. No, wait. He's little."_

The King turned around and looked at Vegeta sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, son. There's nothing I can do. Frieza wants you, and there's absolutely nothing I can do. Guards, come escort him to his room." Vegeta started crying and kicking and screaming in sorrow as the guards picked him up and carried him to his room. The King, noting that he was alone, slid down against the wall and buried his face in his hands. He was crying.

            "_It's so terrible. It's just so terrible." _She could feel the King's sorrow. Next she was in Vegeta's room. He was on the bed wailing. She wanted to comfort him so bad, but he fell asleep crying.

            Next thing it was morning. Vegeta had woken up. "_That's right. I'm in his brain, so I can only see what he saw or heard."_ He got off the bed and she had to follow him out. He was still sniffling. The King was standing next to the throne, which should have been the _King's _throne, but some ugly, purple monstrosity was sitting in his place. Vegeta obediently walked up to the lizard creature and bowed.

            "Lord Frieza," he muttered.

            "Ah, yes. My new pet monkey," the creature known as Frieza said in a woman-like voice. "Very good. You will make a good pet. We'll go on so many exciting adventures together!" he wailed excitingly as he beckoned the young Prince forward. "Now then! Off we go!" They all bordered the ship. Just before she had to follow Vegeta in, she took a glance at the King and his guards. They were all crying. She turned around, depressed, and followed him into the ship.

            "I will not!" she heard Vegeta bellow.

            "Oh! Naughty, naughty little monkey. You'll have to be a good boy, or you'll have to learn your lesson!" Frieza sang, as if he were talking to a dog. Vegeta growled.

            "I will never listen to you." Suddenly Frieza's face turned from happy to extremely pissed.

            "You will obey your master whether you like it or not!" he snarled, pinching him, and hard.

            "NO!" Vegeta screamed, now crying. Frieza clenched his fists and whack Vegeta with his tail. Vegeta was sent flying into the wall

            "SAY IT!" Frieza commanded. 

            Vegeta stumbled upward, blood soaking his clothes. He forced his head upward to look at Frieza strait in the eyes. "I… will never… obey… you," he spat with difficulty. Frieza had had enough. He appeared right in front of Vegeta and grabbed his tail.

            "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGG!" Vegeta screamed in agony. Frieza just kept on squeezing until blood ushered out of the broken tail.

            "SAY IT!" he roared, breaking Vegeta's tail bone. Vegeta had collapsed to his knees.

            "IN THE RESPECT OF MY FAMILY I WILL NEVER OBEY YOU!!!" he wailed as he gagged up blood. 

            "Uggg." Frieza said, throwing Vegeta across the room by the tail. "Put him in the regeneration tank. I'll just have to keep beating him until he learns his lesson," he spat. It looked like Vegeta was dead. Bulma could hear his thoughts though.

            "_Why won't he just let me die?" _he wailed in his thoughts. "_The pain… oh the pain. Just to be healed and beaten again. But I will… never… surrender…"_ He fainted after those last thoughts, bringing her unconscious with him.

------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry. I'll write the next one, and then I'll write the one after that tomorrow. Please review! Oh yeah! About that picture (Ch 5, I think. Or was it 6?). I just realized that this site can't upload pictures, so sorry about that.  A really young Vegeta (wearing a bib) is flushing an upside down Goku down the toilet. He's saying "Ha Kakawot! Now I'm going to send you to another dimension!" Sorry about that.


	9. A Test of Faith

Note: If you've read any of my other stories than you know I'm a big B/V supporter. Again, I don't own DBZ, so no one sue me. I am not, I repeat, AM NOT making any money off of this; I just really like the show. 

**Summary: If you want one, then read the story from the beginning! **

**A/N: Sorry, but I didn't get a chance to write the second chapter yesterday. This one is still about Vegeta's Flashback, but then the next one will turn back to Goku and Chi Chi.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Bulma had been wakened when Vegeta had. "_Damn, I can only see what he saw, huh? Shit. This is just great."_ Vegeta was in the regeneration tank. His tail, along with the rest of his broken body, had been fully healed. She looked at the clock. Frieza's clocks had the date on them as well as the time. "_Holy shit. It's been a week." _

            Though Bulma can't see him, we can. Frieza was in his quarters, swirling a glass of water thoughtfully. A guard came in. "Frieza, Prince Vegeta has awakened."

            "Very well," said Frieza in an even more King-like manner than the King himself. He recalled Vegeta's last words to him. 

            "_IN THE RESPECT OF MY FAMILY I WILL NEVER OBEY YOU!!!"_ He smiled to himself.

            "_In order to catch the fox, you must first set a trap. Or should I say in order to catch the monkey?" _he thought wickedly. He laughed to himself as he ordered the guards to turn the ship around back to the planet Vegeta…

------------------------------

            Vegeta's eyes slowly came back into focus. He looked around the room. There was no one there.

            He realized that he was in the regeneration tank and blasted the door off. He stepped outside, dripping in synthetic Saiyan DNA. Guards quickly came running in and kneeled. Prince Vegeta, you have awakened," one of them said. Vegeta recognized him immediately. It was Nappa.

            "Nappa!" Vegeta barked. "Where are we?" he asked.

            "Sir, I believe Frieza has turned the ship back around and is heading back to the planet Vegeta." He stated, still kneeling. Vegeta's eyes widened.

            "It worked? He's taking me back?" he asked like the little boy he really was.

            "No, sir. I don't think those are his intentions. Sir, I have a bad feeling about this." Vegeta looked up and around. He knew now that he would just be beaten again like he was some sort of scapegoat that Frieza could push around.

            "What is he doing?" he whispered to himself as he looked out of the window into the starry sky outside.

--------------------------------

            Back on Vegeta, the King had locked himself in his room and hadn't come out ever since Vegeta left. "_I shouldn't have let him take him… It's all my fault… I shouldn't have let him take him… It's all my fault…" _There was a knock on the door. "_I shouldn't have let him take him… It's all my fault…"_

"Sir, you have to eat!" a trusted advisor bellowed through the door

            "What? Huh? What the hell do you want!?" the King snapped, regaining his senses.

            "Sir, you have to come out or at least eat something! You're driving yourself mad in there!" he bellowed.

            "FINE!!!" the King roared, busting down the door and stomping out. The guard shook his head in disagreement and ran after him. "Damn people, a King can't even get a little privacy," the King muttered. Just then: BOOM! The palace looked like it was falling apart. The King stood up hurriedly. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" he roared. He charged outside to see Frieza's men attacking the palace. He easily defeated the first line, and the second and third, but they just kept on coming. He ran back inside to see Frieza kill all of his men, holding one hand up to attack, and the other hand to hold the young Prince by the shirt collar.

            "FRIEZA!!!" he bellowed. "What is the meaning of this!?" Frieza turned to him and smiled that disgusting smirk of his.

            "Ah, yes, I came in her to talk to you, but you're soldiers were in the way. I did you a favor and disposed of them." He still had Vegeta by the collar, so the King did nothing.

            "What do you want?" he spat. "Haven't you already done enough damage to me?" he whispered.

            "Yes, I have. But the question is, have I done enough damage to him?" he looked down at Vegeta with his eye's full of disgusting lust. Vegeta just whimpered. His Highness noticed that Vegeta had a black eye and that his clothes were torn. "We're going to have a test of faith. Vegeta, if you will kill, let's see, what can you kill? Ah, yes. Your mother." Vegeta was horrified. Frieza took note of this and smirked. 

The Queen had been mad at the King. She loved her son very much, and if she had been there she would have done anything to save him. Unfortunately, she hadn't been there. She had been raiding a planet. When she came back and heard the news, she locked herself in _her_ quarters and hasn't come out since.

"What's the matter little monkey? Don't understand? It's simple. Destroy your mother, or I destroy the planet."

-------------------------------------

**You like? Yes, no? Maybe so? Well, please review! Thank you!**


	10. The Queen's Message

Sorry guys, but I had writers block. I can't think of anything. I'm just gonna make up a short middle section to Vegeta's Flashback.

**-----------------------------------**

            Frieza was dragging Vegeta down the hall, Vegeta's father running after them. Vegeta was whimpering and praying to someone (I don't know if Vegeta has a god!) for help. But help wouldn't come. Frieza knocked the door down with one swift kick. His mother screamed and cowered in the corner of the room, asking what the meaning of this was. 

            Frieza threw Vegeta in front of his mom roughly. "There little monkey, now you can do your job. Go ahead now…" he crooned. Vegeta looked up at his mom with an expression of sorrow and pity.

            "Mommy…" he whispered.  He looked back at Frieza with defiance in his eyes.

            "Well! What are you waiting for!?" Frieza barked, now becoming angry. Vegeta just shook his head no with watery eyes and a quivering jaw. "WHAT!?  You DARE defy me!?"

            The King finally spoke. "You can't destroy the planet just because one little kid defied you!" the King roared. Frieza pondered for a moment.

            "You're right. But I can do something much worse to this little brat here." He smirked and looked up at the trembling Queen.

            "What do you want?" she whispered. Here voice was heavenly. No matter how she spoke she seemed to be singing.  She was like a goddess.  But to Frieza, he himself was the only god, and therefore this obstacle must be destroyed.

            Frieza frowned and then smiled again. "Oh, nothing really, except for your life." The Queen looked brave, but the young Prince could see the sorrow in her eyes. As well as the fear.  "Get out!" Frieza barked to the King. The King looked at his son with pity and silently left the room. 

            "_My son…" _the Queen telepathically said to her son. "_Have no fear for me. This is the way it is suppose to happen. This is what was meant to be…" _she said softly.

            Vegeta looked up at his brave and loving mother. " _But, mother…" _he started.

            "_No!"_ she cut off harshly, yet sympathetically. _"You must be strong for me. It will be you who destroys Frieza. You will avenge me and all others who have and will be lost. It will be you. But you must always remain strong and remember that the spirits of those who died will always be with you, as well of the spirits of those who want to live on."_ Vegeta looked up at her with quivering eyes. "_Do you understand?" _she asked firmly.

            "_Yes,"_ he stated firmly. She smiled at him and turned back to Frieza.

            "I'm sorry to interrupt your little goodbyes, but I've got a job to finish!" he screeched. "Goodbye, sweet Queen." He lashed out and slit her throat with the end of his tail. He staggered, gagged, and fell to the floor. 

            "MOTHER!" Vegeta cried as he ran over to her. Frieza smirked and left the room to find another victim. "Mommy…" he whimpered. "You have to get up…" he begged.

            "Remember well what I told you, son. I will always be with you. I… love… you…" she whispered as she was swept away on heavenly wings. 

            The wind blew from the hole in the wall. The breeze swept Vegeta's hair up, making a depressing scene. Vegeta cradled her in his arms. A single tear slid down his cheek onto her face.

"I love you, too, Mommy…" he whispered.     **Next chapter up soon.**


	11. You're Mission is Simple

Well, this one is back to PG-13. Don't worry! It takes place a day after the previous chapter. This is right before he went to Chikyuu.

**-------------------------**

            Vegeta had never disobeyed Frieza ever since the fateful night of his mother's death in fear of losing his father as well. He was like a loyal dog, which Frieza could do whatever he wanted with. But that was about to change.

            Vegeta was told that they were going back to his home planet in search of some technology. Although he didn't show it, Vegeta was very excited. He couldn't remember anything about his home planet. He had left when he was 8.

            When Frieza arrived, he told the Prince to go find something to do. He ran off into the palace in search of his father. When he found him on the throne, he cried out. "Father! It's me! I'm back!" The King looked at him with eyes of daggers.

            "Who are you?" he boomed.

            "I'm… your son." Vegeta said, the smile melting off his face.

            "Son?" he laughed insanely. "I have no son! I disowned him." He smirked

"Why?"

"Because he killed my wife."

"Frieza killed your wife!" Vegeta argued.

"No. It was his doing. If he hadn't opened his big mouth she wouldn't have been killed." The King was becoming

pissed. "Now get out of here. You are no longer considered a Saiyan!" Vegeta's pride was shattered. He shook his head in defiance as he backed out the door and ran out.

            He was running back to the ship when he heard Frieza speak to him. "You see what happens when you have emotions? You only get hurt." Frieza smirked. "I'm afraid that is one lesson you'll have to learn the hard way." Vegeta just ran inside the ship into his quarters. He had never felt so alone. He decided that Frieza was right. Emotions make you weak and they get you hurt more than any physical damage can. That's why he was alone right now. What a word. _Alone._ Frieza decided to torture Vegeta by leaving him on the planet. His only friends had been him and Nappa, and now he was going to leave him all _alone._

He ordered Vegeta to go get something from the palace. "Stupid, baka. Can't even get a glass of wine yourself," he

muttered as he entered the palace. When he came out, the glass of wine slipped from his grasp. The ship was _gone._ Vanished! Kapoof! Not there anymore! He ran to the space where the ship and looked up at the sky. "FRIEZAAAAAAA!!!!" he screamed as he collapsed to his knees in frustration.

            He ran back into the throne room. "You're _highness._ Or should I say _father?_" he began with an attitude. The King scowled. "Frieza has left me here. I'm alone now. He is gone." The King loosened up. 

            "Very well. But you must do one thing to be renowned into the royal family," he said testily.

            "Yes? What is it?"

            "It's simple. Go to Chikyuu in three days. There, find an earthling to be your mate. Also, bring someone with you so you can have company besides the screaming bitch you choose," he stated as if it were nothing.

            "An earthling mate for the Prince of all Saiyans!?" Vegeta roared. "That's POPOSTEROUS!" he bellowed.

            The King smirked. "I see you haven't changed a bit. Even in 10 fucking years, you're still the same. Oh, well. That's life. We have made a recent discovery that if Saiyans were to mate with a human, the child will be stronger than if either race alone mated with it's own kind." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

            "Very well," scowled Vegeta. "I'll go find my companion to accompany me."

            "Good!" clapped the King. "Now, about that treaty with Talmarika…" he started at the advisor. Vegeta bowed and walked out.

----------------------------

**Next chapter up soon! Please review!**


	12. Kakarot, meet Vegeta

A/N: Ok, in this one, it is from Goku's point of view, but Bulma can still see from Vegeta's point of view. We, however are seeing from Goku's point. You get it? Ok. Also, this is the day before Vegeta leaves. Right. On with the show!

**--------------------------**

Goku was in the royal kitchen shoving his mouth with food. "Aww, man, this is gweat!" he complimented with a full mouth.

            "Umm… yes… thank you," said the royal chef. He put about 50 more plates on the table. Goku picked one up at a time, tilted it toward his mouth, and let the contents find it's own way in. "Please, General Kakarot. Use a fork. That is _quite_ repulsive." The chef wrinkled his nose.

            "_That guy talks like a butler. Mmm, food!" _thought Goku. "OK, done with the appetizer!" he announced. "Where's the main course?" he inquired.

            The chef dropped the plate he was holding. "That… was… the main course," he said uncertainly.

            "Oh. Ok. How bout some dessert?" he asked like a little kid.

            The chef regained his senses. "Yes. Of…course," he said, weirded out. He scurried to the kitchen.

            "Who are you?" a voice asked haughtily.  Goku turned around to see a short man about his age looking at him intensely. He put on his goofy grin and swallowed his food (which he had not finished chewing). He started choking and swallowed it the whole way. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Goku cleared his throat.

            "I'm General Kakarot!" Goku proudly announced. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Goku looked at his hair. "Hey! You're hair is just like the King's! You must be… his brother!" Vegeta smacked himself in the forehead.

            "No, dim wit! I'm his son: Prince Vegeta!" he explained.

            "Ok. But you act like it's the most obvious thing in the universe." Vegeta shrugged. "I was close, wasn't I?" Vegeta sighed.

            "Yeah. OK. You were close," he surrendered. Kakarot just kept staring at his hair and his eyes widened. Vegeta just leered at him.

            "You're hair," Goku started. "…It's so cool!" Vegeta smirked. "Can I touch it?" Vegeta frowned.

            "NO!" he bellowed. "Is there something wrong with you're head!?"

            "Aww, you're no fun! No one's any fun around here. I never get to go anywhere or do anything," he complained. Vegeta pondered for a moment. He smiled mischievously.

            "Hey, Kakarot," he crooned. "How would you like to come with me on a mission?" Goku's eyes widened.

            "You mean it?" he asked like it was a dream come true. His eyes were large and bright.

            "Yea." Vegeta stated. Goku jumped up and hugged him, tightly. Vegeta struggle to breath, Goku clung to Vegeta, and the chef walked in, dropped his plate, and walked out.

            "I _knew_ there was something wrong with that guy!" the chef told himself.

--------------------------

**Chapter 14 up soon! Please review!**


	13. Goodbye, sweet King

Note: Ok. This chapter is on their way to Chikyuu. This is still in Goku's point of view, but Bulma sees it through Vegeta's point of view. Again, sorry about any mistakes or skips in times.  It's just that I've been really wrapped up in this.

**-------------------------------**

            "Oh! Oh! Look at all the pretty stars, Vegeta! Aren't' they cool!? Look! Look!" Goku was running around like a maniac expressing how excited he was. Vegeta was attempting to read something. He clenched his fists, therefore wrinkling the paper.

            "Kakarot!" he barked. "This is only the training room!"  He rolled his eyes. Goku stopped in mid-run.

            "Oh." (sweat drop on Vegeta) Vegeta and Goku sighed. "_When are we going to leave?"_ they both thought. Suddenly, there was a rumble in the palace.

            "What the fuck?" Vegeta said angrily. He motioned for Goku to follow and ran to the source of the noise. It was Frieza's ship. Vegeta was petrified. Frieza had stepped out.

            "So, little monkey. Thought I was just going to let you off? Well, life's not that simple, you see. I've been watching you, and I've come to repay you for betraying me," he stated simply. He went inside. No one motioned to stop him. "Oh, your highness. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he crooned. He went into the throne room. The King stood up from his throne. "Pay attention, sweet Prince. I don't want you to miss this." He whacked the King with his tail.

            "FATHER!" he screamed as he went to help him up. The King just pushed him away. Frieza slowly started to injure him to the point where he couldn't be healed. Vegeta could do nothing but watch.  His fists were shaking; his rage was building.  He could feel the power of his mother as he witnessed Frieza about to do the same deed to his father. He clenched his fists. "FATHER!" he screamed. His move was quick. Frieza was sent flying through the wall. "Kakarot, now's out chance!" Goku and Vegeta ran toward the ship quickly and started lift off. Frieza ran after them and threw ki blasts at them, but Vegeta's piloting skills were no match for him. They were off. The mission had started. 

            Vegeta remembered his mother's death. Then, as if he was there, he had a vision of his father's death and felt a tug at his heart. His father was now dead. "Not you, too." He whispered. "Not you, too." Now he was alone.

-------------------------

**Short, but effective! Please review! Next chapter up soon!**


	14. I Still Love You

**Note:** Have no fears! The flashback or whatever you wanna call it has finally ended!

**Disclaimer: **I don not own DBZ or any of the characters but I **do** own Goku's abnormal stupidity.(jk)

------------------

            Bulma let go of Vegeta's hand and looked down at the floor. She then realized she had been crying the whole time. "Vegeta, I'm sorry," she whispered. There was no answer. She looked up at him and realized he was crying too. Silently. Not the kind where you twist your face. Tears made their way down his cheeks, yet his expression was still the same. Except for his eyes. She could now see the darkness of his past that made them so empty. As she watched him, she saw sadness flash in his eyes for a brief second. Realizing he had been crying in front of her, he got up went to the window, wiping the tears away. She got up and went next to him. It was her fault. She just _had_ to know, and that made him remember. She felt ashamed of herself for being so selfish.

            "It's not your fault," he whispered softly. "It was mine."

            "Vegeta, it's _not_ **your** fault. You did everything you could. There was no way you could have foretold that he would do that.  And you still have a chance of revenge." She tried to touch his arm, but he winced back. "What's wrong?"

            "The only times I've been touched is when it hurt. And I don't have any chance of revenge. It's impossible. No one can defeat Frieza."

            "So your going to let your mother's and father's death be in vain? That Prince of all Saiyans is going to walk away?" Her voice was becoming more convincing by the second. "You're mother died without a fight because she _knew_, she didn't just think, that her son was going to one day avenge her. And you're just going to let her down? Your people need you, Vegeta. Kakarot and Chi Chi need you. I need you…" she whispered softly, looking back down at the floor.  His eyes twitched in response to that last sentence. He slowly turned to look at her. His eyes were big and watery; the cold, black eyes melted away for a few brief minutes.

            "I'm not the only one needed…" he slowly told her. "What will the King do without his Queen?" he asked her, flashing her a true, 100% real smile.

            "Oh, Vegeta!" she sang. Before he knew what hit him, she grabbed his head and kissed him He returned the favor by grabbing her tiny waist and puling it close to him. They must have made out for a strait two minutes. They broke away and gasped for air. Bulma noticed a figure in the corner of her eye. She turned to see no other than Goku, blinking at them in wonder. "Uh… hi Goku…" she said as she blushed. "How long have you been here?" 

            "You know what?" Goku put his hand up. "I'm just going to walk away now…" he said as he did.

            "Come on, Vegeta, I'm starved. Looking through your brain wore me out…"

            "Yeah. I'm not surprised. My brain is too complex for you to handle, huh?" he asked, going back to their usual routine. But there was more love in it than competition this time. Just a friendly game to them.

            "Yeah. Another word for complex is weird, in your case!" she retorted. And so their usual day began. But now _their_ usual day would never be the same again.

-----------------

**Next chappie up soon. Please review!**


	15. We're going home!

Note: Sorry I left you guys hanging. I had writer's block and I've been super busy lately with school and all. Well, here it is!

**--------------------------**

They were going back to Vegeta (as in the planet, not the person. Duh!). She didn't know why but Bulma had a terrible feeling about going back. Chi Chi and Goku were off in their own little La La land. Vegeta and Goku were going home.

            Vegeta was quite eager to get there. When he arrived. He would be crowned King of Vegeta and his new mate would be crowned Queen. Goku and Chi Chi would also be married, and Goku will become Vegeta's trusted advisor as well as his friend. (Hey! They're in this together even though Vegeta doesn't know why!) The ritual will be glorious. "_Damn!"_ Vegeta thought. _"This is going to be so… interesting."_ He couldn't think of the word. Bulma was very excited, but very worried. She just couldn't get the feeling out of her heart.

            "Chikusho!" she muttered under her breath. "What the hell is wrong with me!?" she wondered out loud.

            "I think it's your brain. It's too big to fit in that puny head of yours," a rough voice said from behind her. Bulma rolled her eyes.

            "Yea. Good morning to you, too." Bulma snorted. Vegeta scoffed.

            "Ha! Don't you worry. We're going to arrive at Vegeta soon where you will be crowned Queen." Bulma smiled.

            "Yeah…" she said dreamily. She imagined hundreds and thousands of pieces of jewelry and such packed into one room. And it would all be hers. She had a vision of her wearing a golden crown with a giant (I mean GIANT) diamond ring. The diamond was almost too heavy to pick up, so she just kept it in her room. She giggled. Vegeta just blinked at her. Goku and Chi Chi burst into the room. Bulma was still dreaming of what her crown would look like. "Oh! I know! It's gonna be big and it's gonna fit perfectly on top of my head!" she declared out loud.

            "That's very interesting." Chi Chi chimed. "But we're going to arrive in two minutes!" she squealed. Bulma and Chi Chi giggled and danced around the room together. 

            "_Women are SO crazy. Those bitches keep me wondering whether or not I'm sane or not sometimes."_ Vegeta thought shaking his head.

            Goku, on the other hand, went to join them. They were dancing around in a circle when Goku stopped suddenly, making both girls knock clear into him from his sudden halt. "Oww!" Chi Chi whined as she rubbed her head sorely. "What the hell happened?" she asked, dazed.

            Goku looked around. "What were we dancing for again?" he asked. **THUD***  

            "Oh my God…" Chi Chi fumed as she whacked him over the head. "Another long day coming up. Why me?"

-----------------------

**Sorry it's so short. I'll come up with the next chapter soon. Please review!**


	16. Interesting ReMeeting

**Note: I WILL finish this story. It's just that I've been super busy, so it might take me a while to update sometimes. That would just be cruel if I didn't finish it! Well, here it is! (There is some stuff about gay people in here and I just wanted to say that I'm not discriminating against them, it's just funny in this case because Vegeta and Goku AREN'T gay. No offense to those out there!)**

**----------------------**

             They had arrived. They were now in the Royal Kitchen (yea, same cook there, though I don't know how he lived). Goku now knew that Bulma and Vegeta had finally admitted their love for each other. Sometimes he can be so smart! Anyways, they were all sitting at the table, which was as close to the refrigerator as it could get, considering the fact they still had to be able to open the fridge's door. Goku and Vegeta had their backs toward the fridge, eating in a manner that sent food flying everywhere. Including the girl's faces. They were both red and holding their mouths from the urge to throw up. But last time they did, they did right on the table. Lets just say that the boys were not at all happy, on account of the girls pewking right on their precious food. Vegeta gave them a lecture about table manners (yea, I know. His right to say that!) and Goku almost cried in memory of his beloved food. So this time, they resisted. Vegeta, noticing this, just eyed them. Goku, with his big mouth, cried out:

            "Oh, you guys are gonna pewk again, huh?" This made them want to even more, so they ran to the bathroom. When they came out, they smacked Goku on the head. "Oww!" he cried. "What was that for!?"

            The ritual would take place the next day. Then the chef walked in. "How many times do I have to tell you youngsters to stop raiding the fridge! I know your hungry, but try to be a civilized person!" he said, wrinkling his nose like he always does. Goku looked up at him.

            "But we're only Saiyan!" he whinned between mouthfuls.

            "Yea!" Vegeta agreed childishly. The chef's eyes widened at the sight of Goku.

            "Oh My God!" he started. "Aren't you that gay guy who was trying to get a smooch out of that guy?" he asked, pointing first to Goku and then to Vegeta. Bulma and Chi Chi exploded.

            "WHAT!?" they roared. (Big head affect when they're mad) 

"Why didn't you tell me? All I ever wanted was a Prince in Shinning armor and then I find out he's gay!?" Bulma started on Vegeta.

"I loved you with all my heart and now I come to find out my fiancé is GAY!? No wonder you didn't know what a tampon was!!!" Chi Chi screeched at Goku. The boys were covering their ears from the blast of the girls voices. Vegeta finally explained to them, and they calmed down and glared at the chef. 

"Um… I have to go get the meatloaf that's burning!" he yelped quickly and scurried out again. They all sighed. They walked around the palace, played some games. You know: the usual things you do when you're bored and you can't wait till tomorrow. But tomorrow would seem like a long time to them…

-----------------------

**I know, I know. Really short and lame and choppy.  Next time, the ritual takes place. Please review!**


	17. Guess Who's Back

Note: Ok, fans. This chapter is going to be super short cause I only got like, ten minutes and I wanna finish this story I was reading. Now, I need motivation peoples. So review please! It's not that hard! It only takes like, five seconds! The less you review, the more crappier the story's gonna be. Ok? Good. On with the show! 

----------------------

            Vegeta and Bulma have just now fallen asleep after making the most passionate love anyone could ever make. (I'm not making another lemon. That other one was written by my friend. I'm not lying! I think the only way to take it off is to take off the whole story and reload it, but I'm not doing that again!) Now let me explain why Vegeta went to Chikyuu in the first place. In order to be rightfully King, he has to fulfill his father's last command. And so he did. It was a peaceful night, or so one would think.

            The guards in the monitor room were drifting of to sleep. The left wall was facing outside, and to the right was the royal bedroom. There was no sound except for the soft roar of the machines. Nothing except for the soft beeps every two seconds. But suddenly…

            BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.  The guards fell out of their chairs, stumbled up, and scurried to the source of the noise. "Oh, shit…" they all said. Suddenly they were wide awake. The monitor indicated a large vessel approaching the castle. But they didn't need the monitor. They could sense that humongous ki. _His_ _ki._

            They all got into their fighting stances, but in vain. The left wall was blasted to oblivion, and them along with it. The creature calmly stepped in over the rubble and made his way down the hallway in search of the throne room.

            Vegeta, on the other hand, could sense his ki and had awakened. "Oh…" he thought, all mental sense fogged up. "This must be a dream," he convinced himself. The was knocked down. Shards of splinters went flying through the room. His eyes widened. "This is one hell of a real dream!" Then he felt a prick on his left check. He reached up his hand to touch it. _Blood._

            "Nice to see you again, sweet Prince…"  a female-like voice called to him. He stepped in; it was Frieza. This was no dream…

-----------------------

**Wanna know what happens next? Well… YOU'RE NOT GONNA FIND OUT UNTIL I GET 30 REVIEWS OR MORE! Just kidding. But if you don't review, it'll just get crappier and crappier. Stars are made by their fans!**


	18. Lets take this outside

**Note: I was gonna wait 'till tomorrow to give you guys time for the reviews, but you guys actually pulled it off in a day! Thanks! That makes me feel…special. *Fake tears* Newayz, here's the next chapter! I am _motivated!_** **Oh, thanks for the feedbacks and reviews you peoples! I don't usually do shout outs, but I might for my next fic.**

**-------------------------**

"Nice to see you again, sweet Prince…" a female-like voice called to him. Vegeta realized that this was no dream. I was for real. He quickly climbed out of bed (he slipped some boxers on before he went to bed to make sure the bed didn't get wet, if you know what I mean). Frieza lowered his head and closed his eyes. "My dear Vegeta…" he started in a sweet tone. "It pains me to see that you don't like you anymore." Vegeta knew the game was up.

            "What make's you think I liked you in the first place???" he spat. "All those years of being nice to you. I could puke!" (Do you remember where that line came from? *wink, wink*) Frieza's head shot up and his eyes opened with burning fury.

            "Yes, of course. Live boldly while you still can…" he growled, knowing he could easily defeat him. Vegeta just smirked. He had been training extra hard in the past few days. He couldn't explain it, but he had a feeling he was going to need to, so he did. In secret, of course.

            He stood in Bulma's proud stance: hand on hips. "Do you really believe you can beat me? Too bad you don't have one of your precious scouters here, or you'd see what you are up against and run like the coward you really are!" he proclaimed. Frieza was getting angrier by the second, but showed no sign of it.

            "Of course. You always were just talk. But now's your chance to put your bold words into action!" he challenged. Vegeta just smirked. He never turned down a challenge. (I just wanna point out that he is only in boxers. What a funny sight! Vegeta fighting in boxers! Actually, that's a little disturbing…) Their charge began, but Frieza stopped in the middle of it all. Something was moving on the bed. _Or someone. _ Vegeta looked around to see what the problem was and almost shit in his pants. Bulma. She was still on the bed. All the noise had caused her to turn in her sleep, so Frieza had noticed her.

            "_A female,"_ thought Frieza._ "Of course." _He looked at Vegeta, smirking. "I see you _had_ found your queen. What a pity. Too much of a beauty to be the queen of some ape. Looks like I'll just have to… take her away!" he said playfully. Vegeta gapped in horror.

            "You will not touch my onna," he growled softly, so he wouldn't wake her up. "You'll have to go through me first!" Frieza grinned.

            "Lets take this outside…" he offered. Vegeta gladly accepted.

-----------------------

**OK. One of my reviewers said that I made Goku beyond stupid. I'm just making a point (not trying to be a snob who's always right and does what she wants) but my whole humor part revolves around him! There would be no funny parts to laugh at without him! No funny outbursts! The thought makes me sad… *More fake tears* Newayz, next chapter up soon. Oh, sorry these are so short! I can now get on every day, but only for a short amount of time!**


	19. The Legend of the Super Saiyan

**Note: *Sniff*You guys love me! *Sniff*You really do! (Not.) Newayz, thanks for all the reviews! Wow, I never realized so many people read this stuff! I review every story I read, like it, don't like, or it's OK. (That's why it says I've reviewed, like, 40 stories, and just became a member like, three weeks ago.) Well, I decided that I _will_ take kiawatha's suggestion to call Planet Vegeta "Vegetasei". Thanks! Oh, and also thanx to (this is gonna be a long one…)**

**Elbereth in April, Aiya, Lady Foeseeker, Kewla, Marron, someone, Sammy, adbzfan2K03, AnimeChic2002, Tweetyboo, Murph4303, angel, Snowmiss2222, Vegeta-is-Forgotten, tamara/tara/tia, Messiah of Darkness, Lisie, Chili BB,  and Sensation236.**

**Especially those who feedback! On with the chapter! Sorry if I forgot ne1 or misspelled their names, but that is a long list and some pplz names appeared a lot more than once… I will have ****_A LOT_**** of A/N in there. They are in the parentheses. Skips in places or time or something are emphasized in *'s. This chapter will be A LOT longer than the others, since I'm home alone.**

**No, Vegeta and Bulma have not BONDED (MENATLLY) yet.**

**--------------------**

Both of them were outside. (**No**, Vegeta is **not** wearing boxers anymore. In **my** fics, people can **magically** change clothes when **needed**.) Lightning flashed around them because of their enormous energy. It was virtually a stare down, but this one wouldn't last long. (You know the parts where they just glare at each other and lightning flashes around? It's like that!) 

            "Well," Frieza said breaking the silence. "Shall we begin? I would hate to waste anymore precious time. I could be making good use of the female in there." That did it. Vegeta attacked, roaring out of anger in Frieza's proclamation about _his_ mate. They fought for a while, but Frieza was too much for him. (I'm not going to go into details. That would take _forever._ 'He attempted a kick but he dodged…' Use your imagination! I'll help those who aren't good at it…) Frieza was better in every aspect (except for looks…). He was faster, stronger, and had a bigger ki. The naked eye couldn't pick up his movements. Even Vegeta himself had trouble, which explains why he lost.

            By the end of the battle, Vegeta was on the ground, broken and shattered. Blood oozed out of his mouth, and half of his clothes were ripped off. (No, not showing any parts! Speaking of which, have you ever noticed they never tried kicking anyone in the balls before? What's up with that?  The greatest warriors could be defeated that way, without them having to change Super Saiyan! It would still be PG! They did it in Dragonball!) Not only that, but Frieza had cut Vegeta's tail off. (Ouch! That would hurt!) 

"Humph!" Frieza said, disappointed. "I was hoping there'd be a challenge. I think I'll give you a slow and painful death. I'll just leave you to die here…" He looked back to the castle through the hole in the wall he had made earlier. "Now, about that female…" he mumbled, walking back to the castle.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was still conscious as he fought to stay that way. "_Bulma…"_ he thought before he drifted away. "_I'm sorry…" _Slowly, a vision came into focus…

***Back to Frieza…***

He decided to wait before taking (you know what I mean) the female (Bulma). He was thirsty! Everyone's gotta drink! He ordered the guards to throw her in the prison and went to get a damn glass of water! 

            Bulma's dream had suddenly turned to a picture of sun on daisies to a picture of thunder and lighting. She had a bad feeling in her heart. A REALLY bad feeling.  She suddenly felt like she was on a cold cement floor instead of the soft, warmness of the royal bed. And she felt like she wasn't in Vegeta's arms anymore. She opened her eyes to find herself imprisoned in the coldness of the dungeon. Two guards were standing by the cell door.

            "Who are you!?" she commanded. "And what am I doing here? Doesn't anyone know I am the future Queen?" she said hautily. The guards turned around and glared at her.

            "Frieza wants you here, now stop asking questions like the loud mouth bitch you are!" one of the guards barked.

            "WHAT?" she roared. Obviously, too much of Vegeta… "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE QUEEN OF THE SAIYANS THAT WAY!" she bellowed through the bars, which she ran up to.

            The guard reached his hand through the bars and grabbed her neck. "Litsen here, wench. You will not talk to anyone like that here as long as Frieza is here, got it?" he whispered menacingly, throwing Bulma backwards. She landed with a 'thud' and rubbed her bottom out of pain.

            "_Frieza,"_ she thought to herself. "_I've heard that name before, but where?"_ She thought for a moment longer, and then it hit her. "Oh, no," she whispered. "Vegeta…" Just then the cell was unlocked and she was carried back to the royal bedroom.

            She missed Vegeta terribly and wished he was there to save her from this nightmare. "_Vegeta…I need you…" _she whispered in her mind, hopping he would hear her.

***Vegeta's Vision***

Vegeta opened his eyes to find himself blinded by a sunny light. "I can't be in heaven," he mumbled. "And this certainly isn't hell…" He stood up and looked around. Suddenly, a blinding flash embedded an area about three meters in front of him. He shielded himself from the light; when he looked back, he gasped.

            There was his mother, standing right before him. She walked toward him with such grace and beauty that he knew she was an angel. His eyes almost filled with tears. Almost.

            "Mother," he whispered. "Am I in heaven?" he asked. She shook her head.

            "No," she replied firmly with that beautiful, heavenly voice of hers. "I have come to deliver a message," she said. He looked at her with respect as if to say, "Yes, what is it?" "My son," she started. "You have not failed yet. This is what is supposed to happen. But you must wake up," she said.

            "But mother!" he cried out. "I don't want you to leave!"

            She shook her head again, smiling. "I have never left you before, my son. And I never shall. I have always been with you. I was very pained to see the things you had to do and see, but you will have your revenge for yourself. Revenge for us all…"

            "But how?" he asked eagerly.

            "You must wake up. Someone needs you…"she said as she turned around as if to walk away.

            "Don't leave!" he cried, falling to his knees. "I can't defeat him! I have already tried! I… I failed…" he mumbled as he lowered his head.. His mother turned back around, eyes shinning.

            "You have the power within. You can defeat him. You have not forgotten what I told you ten years ago?" He nodded "no" in response. "The power is within you. The power of all those Frieza has destroyed. The burden rests on you to carry out their revenge. Do it for your father. Do it for me. Do it for Goku, Chi-Chi, and your other friend. Do it for…Bulma." Vegeta lifted his head up, eyes watering from tears. He nodded solemnly. "She needs you now, so wake up…" she whispered as the image began to fade away. 

"Mother!" he whined. Then a whispered made it's way into his mind.

"_Vegeta…"_ it whispered. "_I need you…"_ It was Bulma. So he woke up.

***Image ends/Back to Reality(same time as Bulma being carried off)***

He woke up and hopped off the ground. He didn't feel the cuts that tore deep into his skin anymore. He could feel new power surging through his every vein. The power of his mother. The power of his father. The power of…Bulma. 

He looked up as if possessed by a dark force, but this force wasn't dark. It was good. His eyes shinned darkly. He charged into the castle, knocking down everything on his way. He didn't even knock or blast it down, he just ran through walls as if they weren't even there. His destination: the royal bedroom.

He charged in to see Frieza three inches from breaking her (you know what I mean). He then felt the emotion he had felt all his life. _Rage._

***The Prophecy of the Saiyans: A book on Saiyan legends***

(This is written as if it is in a biography about Saiyans, some of the spellings may be wrong, but that's OK, cause I don't care!) It is well know that the Saiyans' most popular legend was that of the Super Saiyan. It is said that one needed or acquired the right amount of power, that they would become what is know as a **Super Saiyan.** This inscrisption is supposedly from one of the bystanders of the "Super Saiyan's" transformation:

            _His rage was unmatched by any in the universe when his tail was cut off.  He couldn't believe a mere Haitushu could be stronger than Ozuruu form. Not only that, but the slug had rapped his mate. He bared his teeth. The pupils of his eye's went out, and they slowly came back into focus. But they had gone from brown to teal. His hair would flash golden for a few seconds, and then it finally became pure golden after a few seconds. An aura of light flashed around him after flickering for a few seconds. I was almost blown away by his energy. It was unmatched by any in the universe…_

***Back to Vegeta, Frieza, and Bulma***

"V-VegETa!" Bulma squealed, her voice cracking. (That VegETa was intentional, to emphasize the cracking of Bulma's voice.) "What's happening?" she squawked, crawling under the blankets. Frieza backed away toward the wall, eyes wide.

            "BBBBBUUUUUUULLLLLLMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Vegeta roared as his eyes and hair flashed different colors than they naturally were. You know what those colors are…

----------------

I know the whole prophecy and crap didn't make sense. Also, did you know that the SSJ form of Goku and Vegeta are deformed? The real thing is supposed to be a golden Ozuruu or whatever, but since their tails had been cut off, their hair and eyes just turned golden and teal. Weird, huh? I heard that from the official website thingy. Next chapter up soon! Hope you guys liked this one! R&R OR DIE! (Not.)


	20. Let the Fight Begin

Note: Sorry I didn't post yesterday! Fanfiction.net was down on my Internet thingy. LOL. I forgot what it's called. Server, I think it is. (Don't worry. I'm a lot smarter than you think I am.) Sorry you guys, I have to make this one super short. Keep you wondering! Actually, my Dad is going to kick me off in approximately five minutes now, so I'll stop babbling and cut to the chase.

Yes, Bulma and Vegeta have now mentally bonded, if you couldn't tell from the last chapter.

**-----------------**

            That golden hair; those teal eyes. They could only mean one thing. _Super Saiyan._ Bulma and Frieza stared in awe as Vegeta roared in anger and transformed. (Frieza's clothes magically appeared on again, but Bulma is still cowering under the sheets from lack of clothes and coldness.) His fists were clenched so tightly that every vein could be seen with detail and more. His roar ended in one dramatic climax as the aura of energy around him erupted. His thrust his fists outward as if breaking out  of a shell and it ended. A soft purr could be heard from the energy engulfing him.

            "I told you not to touch my woman. I guess you couldn't even comprehend _that,_ now could you," he said in a deadly, husky voice. Bulma had never seen him so serious. Frieza was trying to regain his composure from the shock of having a Saiyan transform into a Super Saiyan three feet in front of you. He tried his best to look normal, which in his case is either calm and/or angry.

            "Well," he whispered, looking Vegeta dead in the eye. "Who could resist?" Vegeta just glared at him, not blinking, not flinching. 

            "Now you die Frieza," he whispered as he raised a hand to blast him to oblivion.  F**k dimensions! He's going strait to hell! Frieza halted him as he too raised a hand. But he raised it as halt, not as an attack.

            "Lets take this outside," he murmured. Vegeta nodded and they blast off to go outside. Straight through the roof, too! Bulma scurried out of the bed to throw some clothes on and scurried outside. She hid in a safe place and watched as they began their match. 

            Kakarot and Chi Chi had awakened from all of the commotion. Vegeta _does_ have _quite_ the set of lungs their. And the fact that he was roaring doesn't help, either. The guards had overlooked their room, since their room was in the corner.

            "Chi Chi, stay here. I'm going to go see what's wrong."

            "Goku," she whined, reaching a hand out after him as he left the bed. He turned around and looked at her with passion filled eyes. "Be careful…" she murmured as she dropped her hand. Goku smiled warmly.

            "I will, Chi Chi. I will…"

----------------

Sorry that was so damn short! Dad is coming to kick me off now to my doom. LOL. Next chapter up soon. *Runs away hurriedly*


	21. Let Me Show You My True Power

Note: Yes my people. The end is near. I will either finish this fic today or tomorrow. As you know, thoughts in italics, notes in parentheses, changes in place, time, e.c.t. in *, blah, blah, blah. Oh! I will be posting two chapters today so don't get mad at the fact that this one is so short!

**--------------------**

"Let's take this outside, again," suggested Frieza. Vegeta solemnly nodded in response. They blasted off to go outside (right through the roof) and landed, glaring at each other. " Just because you dyed your hair doesn't mean you can defeat me! Lets start already, you big ape!" Frieza spat.

            Vegeta was silent for two seconds. "Ladies first…" he said casually.

            Frieza practically snapped and charged at Vegeta. You want to know what Vegeta did next? I'll tell you what he did. He kicked. His. Ass! Literally, too! Frieza got a few good punches and kicks in, but he was no match. He had no choice but to take the next course of action.

            "I didn't want to do this, Vegeta, because you always were one of my favorites," he started, panting. "But I have to inform you that I have only been fighting at 50% of my power, and I'm now going to raise it to 100%!" he announced.

            "You fool. Do you really think I will give you the time to transform?" he asked menacingly. Just then Kakarot but through a wall, one of Frieza's henchman on top of him. They crashed to the floor and started attacking each other, each one struggling to get on the top. Kakarot easily accomplished this, punched the guy in the face (knocking him unconscious because he hit the right spot), stood up, and dusted himself off casually. He looked up at the floating Vegeta, who now had his arms crossed in annoyance.

            "What is it, Kakarot?" he snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy!?"

            "Vegeta! You have to let Frieza transform! If you beat him at 50%, how will you know it's truly over? If you beat him at 100%, then it will be over for sure!" he shouted up to the Super Saiyan. "Oh! Congratulations on making it to Super Saiyan!" he yelled before he went off to raid Frieza's ship. Vegeta just scowled and looked back to Frieza, who had already started powering up when he heard Kakarot convincing Vegeta to let him. He sighed and floated back to the ground. It was going to be a long wait…

------------------

**OK. Like a said, I'm posting two chapters up today. Please review!**


	22. Love is Stength, and Thats a Good Thing!...

Note: OK. Here's the second chapter today, like I promised! Thank you for the feedbacks!

**--------------------**

            After about ten minutes (you know how long it takes for Frieza to transform. He likes to take his sweet time!) Frieza had finally accomplished the task of being at 100%. Vegeta, who was close to falling asleep, was on the verge of powering down from Super Saiyan. Frieza just walked over and gave him a good, lady-like slap.

            "But Bulma! I did put my laundry in the hamper! Oh! Right!" he cried as he hopped up. "OK. Lets finish this!" he growled as he got into a fighting stance. They fought, punched, and kicked, blah, blah, blah. You imagine the fighting scene, or just go watch an episode. Unfortunately, they were evenly matched. Unfortunately for Bulma, Vegeta was sent flying in her direction.

            He crashed about three feet to the right of her, leaving himself in a three feet deep hole. She popped her head in to see if he was OK. "Vegeta," she whispered. His eyes snapped open and he hopped up.

            "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT HERE???" he roared in her face. He was more angry with himself than with her, he just accidentally took it out on her. He was mad he didn't have the power to defeat him He knew they were matched. She flinched back and got into a ball.

            "I was afraid one of those fiends were going to rape me!" she cried, sobbing. She was afraid of his Super Saiyan form. Actually, awe took most of the emotions, but there was still a little fear. His expression softened and he went to help her up.

            "It's OK, take your time," Frieza said casually. "I'll let you say you're goodbyes without interruption."

            Vegeta rolled his eyes and tried to lend a helping hand, still Super Saiyan. "Vegeta," she whispered as she softly touched his hand. A blinding light erupted throughout the whole planet. "Vegeta?" she cried. "What's going on?" she felt her energy being pulled out of her, as if she was becoming one with her Super Saiyan. They felt like the world around them was crumbling. Everything was vibrating.

            "I don't know!" he cried, looking around.. He felt like he shouldn't let go, but it was like two negative magnets. They were trying to separate Bulma and he. 

            "_Don't let go of the connection…" _a voice whispered in his head. It was his mother's. Suddenly hundreds of voices were erupting in his head. Bulma was going through the same.

            "_Go get that bastard!"_ said one. Nappa.

            "_We're all here for you!"_ said another. Bardocks.

            "_Son, avenge us!" _said a husky one. His fathers.

            "_Yes! Avenge us!"_ they all cried at once. "_Avenge us all, for you have the power within you!" _they chanted over and over. The third time, it ended, and he felt like power was exploding through his body. Along with this came emotions. He realized what was happening. They were Bulma's emotions. He saw fear, anger, and helplessness. He saw joy, happiness, and relaxation. But one had more power over all the others. _Love_. He felt the power of this emotion throb throughout his entire body. But suddenly a pull interrupted. They were two negative magnets again. He was determined to hold on.  They both held on with every ounce of strength they had. Finally, it ended.

            When they backed away from each other, Vegeta was still Super Saiyan. He looked at Bulma. He looked into her eyes and she understood. Her eyes were naturally aqua, but now they were teal. Her hair had golden highlights. Vegeta was now a _true_ Super Saiyan, all thanks to Bulma, his one _true_ love.

-----------------------------

**I know. Really corny, the connection stuff and all. But I had to make it interesting!  I'm not done with the story yet! The epilogue comes out tomorrow! Please review!**


	23. Epilogue

**Note: Here's the epilogue! Hope you enjoy! By the way, it's just a note at what happened to them all after the "incident"**

**-------------**

Vegeta went on to battle Frieza, and won. Frieza begged for mercy in the end, but Vegeta showed no sympathy whatsoever. He had the right to be cruel.

            They were crowned King and Queen of Vegetasei that fateful day. Kakarot and Chi Chi were named the Royal Advisors, as well as friends of the Royal Family. Kakarot and Chi Chi had a son named Gohan, and later a son named Goten Bulma and Vegeta also had two kids: a son named Trunks and a daughter named Bra.

            After the death of Frieza and the crowning of the King, Vegeta set out to find Cooler and King Cold. Both of them were eliminated. Frieza's army was wiped out at the hands of Vegeta. All planets were set free, and Vegeta was considered King of the Universe. Bulma kept him in line, though, making sure he was happy to be King and oftener reminded him not to stoop as low as Frieza. He never did. Vegeta's mother also smiled down them from up in heaven, and his father rotten along with Frieza in the depths of hell.

Bulma and Chi Chi were allowed to go back and visit Earth at their free will. They did quite often, and the first time they went back they stayed and finished high school. No Queen is going to be a high school drop out!

            Their parents were very happy and relieved when they got home, and threw a large party, inviting both humans and Saiyans alike. The marriage of Bulma and Vegeta benefited both of their planets, for the marriage was not only one of love. It made sure that from that day on both Humans and Saiyan would be treated as brothers and sisters. Vegeta and Bulma's romance grew. Many Saiyan and Human couples were created from then on, but the most famous one that will go down in history books, is the romance of Bulma Briefs and Vegeta no Ouji.

------------------

**I know you guys were hoping I'd make it look like there was going to be a sequel but…*grabs a shield to guard against angry mob* I'm not going to make one. I'm going to make another story, but with a sad ending. I was thinking the other day, "Why do stories always have to end good???" No, I'm not a twisted person, I'm just curious to see what response I get, so I'm going to make the second chapter today or tomorrow to that new story I posted yesterday. This story is going to be my _greatest ever_! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAH! *Hack, hack* MUAHAHAH! *In Mini-Me style* Bye you guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you love me enough to read some more of my stories. *Clears throat expectantly* Just kidding. I'm not making you do anything! *sniff* I'm a good girl! (yea, you just keep telling yourself that) Over and Out!**


End file.
